


Velhice

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [37]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Camp Nanowrimo, Fluff, M/M, POV
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Você planejou tudo mesmo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velhice

(2005)

Acordei na cama da Thabita, mas sem ele por perto. Dois amigos dele dormiram no chão mesmo, e eu tive que pulá-los com cuidado apesar de ainda estar zonzo de sono, mas apesar disso eu conseguia registrar a bagunça monumental em que se encontrava aquele quarto. Parecia que um gato de dois metros de altura tinha entrado bêbado e decidido dar um jeito na decoração. 

No resto da casa a situação não era diferente e eu não sabia se devia me sentir aliviado ou preocupado. Não havia ninguém no banheiro, que milagrosamente não refletia o estado de organização do resto dos cômodos. E Lucius também não estava por lá.

Lavei o rosto com toda a força possível e me encarei no espelho cheio de recados escritos com batom e delineador. Reconheci minha letra, e eu tinha escrito um trecho de uma música...? Preferia não entender. 

O resto do pessoal se esparramou pela sala, parecia um campo de refugiados. O caminho até a cozinha estava completamente interditado, e com muito custo consegui achar o celular de alguém jogado pelo chão para checar as horas: oito e dez da manhã. Será que eu tinha combinado alguma coisa com a Rosa? Rezava que não.

A porta da varanda estava aberta e caminhei até lá atraído pelo cheiro do cigarro. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira de plástico que ocupava o espaço útil da varanda por inteiro, suas pernas encolhidas enquanto ele fumava um cigarro quase no fim. Usava a camiseta de banda que eu tinha usado na noite anterior, e notei que eu estava com a camiseta dele vestida do avesso. Notei uma revista no seu colo e me sentei no minúsculo degrau que havia entre a varanda e o apartamento sem cumprimentá-lo, mas acenando quando ele me disse oi.

Perguntou se eu tinha dormido bem, e eu abaixei a cabeça rindo. O sol já estava forte, eu não sabia bem que dia era hoje (só tinha procurado pelas horas no visor do celular), e minha bunda doía mais do que na primeira vez que eu tinha transado. Perguntei brincando se só ele tinha me usado e ele riu de volta. 

Nem me chocava por não lembrar de nada da noite anterior, só sabia que tinha sido algo absurdo. Comentei sobre isso quando o vi puxando uma garrafa de cerveja pela metade de um murinho que servia como vaso de plantas e ele bebeu sem responder nada. 

\- Acho que a Thabita bateu fotos. Pelo menos eu a vi zanzando com a câmera durante a noite.

\- Você dormiu, pelo menos?

\- Daquele jeito. Comeu alguma coisa? 

\- Não consigo chegar na cozinha sem chutar umas vinte pessoas.

\- E não era pra chutar? Acha que eu peguei essa cerveja escalando a parede?

\- Mas você é um estúpido, eu não sou assim.

\- Não não, - ele bebeu outro gole e sacudiu a mão com o indicador erguido. - selvagem. Você me chamou assim ontem.

\- Meu deus... - abaixei a cabeça e apertei a base do nariz lembrando de algo parecido com o que ele tinha comentado. - Lucius, eu não aguento mais não lembrar de nada das festas que eu frequento, juro.

\- É só não aparecermos mais, oras.

\- Como se você não fosse sentir falta. 

Me olhou antes de erguer a cerveja já encaixada entre os lábios com as sobrancelhas franzidas e negando com a cabeça. Já era a quinta festa desse tipo que nós eramos convidados nos últimos dois meses, eu já estava de saco cheio. Não conseguia entender como a Thabita vivia fazendo isso, em cinco malditos eventos sociais eu já queria pedir minha aposentadoria e morrer na minha cama.

\- Acho que é a idade batendo. - comentei esticando os pés e batendo o pó da calça jeans. - Tô querendo uma rotina tranquila.

\- Casar, formar uma família e tal. - me esticou a cerveja e eu neguei com o estômago embrulhado - O que você acha?

\- Tá me pedindo em casamento?

\- Claro que não, jamais faria isso de ressaca. 

\- Acho bom mesmo. 

Sorrimos juntos. Ele colocou a cerveja no chão, enrolou a revista e ficou batendo com ela na palma de uma das mãos, olhando a paisagem distraído. 

\- Sei...

\- Você sabe que pode pensar em lugares melhores pra me fazer esse tipo de proposta.

\- Tipo a nossa cama.

\- Tipo qualquer lugar que não seja esse.

\- Também quer os filhos?

\- Quero os filhos, quero os enjoos da gravidez, - me ajoelhei no linóleo e me apoiei nas suas coxas para sentar perto dele, mantendo as mãos apoiadas nos seus joelhos e deitando a cabeça sobre uma das mãos para encarar seu rosto - quero as dores do parto, a primeira escolinha, a primeira balada, a crise de meia idade, os netinhos, o viagra...

\- Você planejou tudo mesmo. - afagou meu cabelos e eu sorri. 

\- Claro. Acha que eu sou bobo? Tenho que te segurar comigo. 

\- Só que esse teu futuro não inclui festinhas, né?

\- Nunca. Nem pra gente, nem pros filhos. 

Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e suspirou fundo.

\- Acho bom. Acho muito bom mesmo. Tirando o viagra, concordo com tudo.

Acabei rindo alto demais e acordei um dos garotos, que nos trancou na varanda.


End file.
